BirthRight
by tchele
Summary: The PodSquad sees their family from before they came to Earth. Written In 2000, Just after Sexual Healing. No mention of Tess. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, Roswell belongs to the WB, Jason Katims, Melinda Metz and a whole bunch of people who aren't me! No infringment is intended.  
Category mostly M&M and I&A and alittle bit of M&L for good measure.  
Dedication to my sis, even though she hates fanfic and will never read this, alot of the character quirks are from her and things she actually does.  
Feedback always, now the fic  
  
  
The moment she touched the football shaped orb, she received a shock. Not the kind that knocks you off your feet, more like a zap of information. Suddenly she felt weird, feverish, and totally attracted to Michael, not that she wasn't before, but this was different, more needful. It was like all she could think about was him in her arms, and the frentic gropings in the eraser room. And the janitor's closet. And the Crashdown. Suddenly every memory with him was coming back, even the one's she had suppressed, like the dare kiss and then the real one in 5th grade. Their first non-date back in 5th grade as well. She attempted to hold her emotions in check, but as soon as she and Michael were alone she lost control. Hands roaming everywhich way, and not just her's Michael's were roaming as well. Before much more could happen, she got a vision. Maria couldn't believe it, after faking the last one, how was she going to explain this to Michael?  
  
  
"We have to stop a minute." Maria says.  
  
"Why?" Michael asks.  
  
"Don't get angry or upset, but I got a vision. For real this time." Maria answers.  
  
"Not this again, how do I know this isn't a joke or something?" Michael asks, trying to keep his temper under control.  
  
"I don't know how to convince you, but when I touched the orb something happened. I felt like a shock and suddenly I remember every kiss, every moment, every touch you and I have shared. I even remembered the long forgotten moments from 5th grade! Then suddenly it was everything I could do to keep my hands off of you. Then when the others left I couldn't contain myself any longer. It was all very strange." Maria answers him, rather calmly and rationally.  
  
"OK, say I believe you, what did you see?" Michael asks.  
  
"I know what the orb is, it's part of Max's birthright. There is a message imbedded inside it, but he cannot retrieve it without the other orbs." Maria explains.  
  
"Other orbs? What other orbs?" Michael replies.  
  
"There are two others from what I can gather from the vision, one is yours and one is Isabel's. When the 3 orbs touch something happens, but I don't know what. We have to go tell the others right away." Maria tells Michael.  
  
"OK, lets go then, they are probably at Max and Izzy's by now." Michael says as he leads the way out the door.  
  
"OK if what you are saying is true, then why when Isabel and I kissed why didn't we get flashes?" Alex asks, once they have all arrived at the Evan's.  
  
"I don't know all the details, what I do know is kinda fuzzy. Maybe it has something to do with your ages, on your planet I mean. It could be Max is the oldest and that's why he has always been the leader of your group. That would explain why he has always felt like the leader, and it could explain why he was drawn to his orb first. If that is the case and Michael is next, Izzy you can't be too far behind." Maria explains.  
  
"Do you have any idea what information these orbs contain? You said originally something about a birthright of sorts. Any idea what that means?" Michael asks.  
  
"Honestly, no. It could be anything, who knows maybe its a handbook on how to take over planet earth." Maria answers hysterically, knowing that the three humans of the group were thinking "What if it's their map home?"  
  
Michael moves to Maria's side to comfort her, while Max does the same with Liz. Isabel gets up and leaves the room, suddenly uncomfortable. Alex follows her, leaving the two established couples alone.   
  
"Isabel? What's wrong? You seemed kind of uncomfortable in there." Alex asks, once he and Isabel are in the kitchen. He is sitting at the table, she is sitting on the counter, her tall frame curled up almost like a child would in a safe haven.  
  
"All this talk about visions is wiggin me out. I mean things were just starting to get back to normal and BAM out of the blue, this weird stuff starts happening. Then you add in that my brother, and Michael have broken our cardinal rules, again, and I'm left out as usual." Isabel replies.  
  
"Well, as for the visions, I can't explain it any better then you can, maybe its just something that happens to your people when you get to a certain age. Like Maria said, a birthright. As for breaking rules, what rules did they break?" Alex says, trying to reassure Isabel, who is still on the countertop, but slightly less tense.  
  
"We made a promise a long time ago, that we wouldn't get involved, or for that matter ever tell anyone what we are. Now after they have both been apart from Maria and Liz, they are back to where they were before, and like I said I'm still on the outside." Isabel says sadly.  
  
"I can relate, for months I felt left out. Then they got their hearts broken and they both needed me, now that things are back the way they were before I feel as left out as you do." Alex says, as he puts his arm around Isabel's shoulder. Before Isabel can move out of his embrace or further into it, Maria and Michael enter the kitchen.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Maria asks.  
  
"No, DeLuca, what's up? When Max and Liz went through this they couldn't keep their hands off each other." Alex says, teasingly.  
  
"Well, Michael and I have never really done things the way other people have, now have we? No we came in to tell you guys that Michael's orb is in Marathon. I guess because Michael and I have been there before, together, it made us get the location faster." Maria replies.  
  
"So are you saying another roadtrip?" Isabel asks.  
  
"Yep, and we need the jeep, and since Max and Liz are technically grounded for their antics. Neither of them is available, so can you get the jeep?" Michael asks Isabel.  
  
"Yes, but why can't you just take Maria's car, like before?" Isabel asks, with a mischievous grin.  
  
"My mom has the car for the weekend, otherwise we would providing Michael promised not to touch the engine." Maria answers, sticking her tongue out at Michael.  
  
"Let's go then, Isabel you wanna drive?" Michael asks.  
  
"No you drive since you know your way down 285 so well. I'm still going though, there is no way I'm staying here with the lovebirds." Isabel replies.  
  
After a relatively uneventful ride to Marathon they arrive at Atherton's. They decide to start with the hidden room, and soon they have searched every remaining box, shelf, and rack.  
  
"I know it's here! I can feel it, we are so close." Maria exclaims.  
  
"Maria, we have looked through everything, maybe it's not here." Isabel says.  
  
"Then it has to be underground, that's the only explanation." Maria answers, rather frustrated.  
  
Before anyone can say anything, Michael envelopes Maria in a passionate embrace, and starts kissing her. When they come up for air, Maria immediately goes to the far corner of the room and starts running her hands over the smooth ground. Her hand catches on something, a lever of some kind, she pulls it and a trap door opens inches from Michael's feet. There is a bright red light emanating from the floor, just as Max and Liz had said when they found Max's orb. Michael reaches down and picks up the orb, shaped differently then Max's orb, it's about the same size and weight, but the design is very different. On either side of the oblong object there are places for something to fit into, presumably the other two orbs. The four teens stare in amazement at the object, each thinking what it means to them. The vibes coming off each of them are unmistakable, Isabel, fear, Alex, intrigue, but also sharing Isabel's fear in knowing their turn is next. Michael is also afraid, his fear comes from not knowing what lies ahead, and what information the orbs will release once they are joined together. Finally Maria, her feelings also have to do with the unknown and the possibility of losing Michael.  
  
"We should go, this probably isn't the safest place for any of us, especially with this." Michael says, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Your right we should get back to Roswell before anyone notices we are gone too." Isabel says, following Michael out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"So how long did your symptoms start after Max and Liz found the orb?" Isabel asks Maria on the ride back to Roswell.  
  
"Really soon, actually right after I touched the orb. We don't know which of you will have the symptoms though, it could be Alex you know." Maria answers.  
  
"I know, I don't want to hurt him though. I wish there was another way." Isabel says softly.  
  
"Who knows maybe once the two orbs touch they will lead you to the third and you won't have to deal with any of this stuff." Maria says, trying to be encouraging.  
  
"Maybe I want to have to deal with all this stuff. I kissed Alex this morning and it was like magic, and in some ways its all I want to do now. It has nothing to do with the orb either." Isabel explains.  
  
"Lets just relax until we get back to Roswell, don't make any snap decisions right now. Try not to think about it, OK?" Maria tells her. The ride back to Roswell is as uneventful as the trip to Marathon.  
  
They arrive at Maria's to find Max and Liz waiting for them, with the orb. Once inside Michael and Max set the orbs side-by-side on the coffee table. As if some magnetic force was pulling them together the two orbs connected and began to glow. The light from the two orbs began to swirl and intermix until a new color appeared a rich purple. The purple was so bright it almost overpowered the lighting in the house, then the color was gone and the orbs separated themselves from each other, almost as if some unseen hands had separated them. They all stood there a moment taking in what they had just seen, almost unable to believe it or rationalize it. They all knew that rational thought went out the window the moment this whole business with the orbs began, if they believed in it then.  
  
"I know where my orb is." Isabel says softly.  
  
TBC...  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: In Sexual Healing, the light coming from the orb can be described as a white light or blue light(I know I just rewatched to double check) for the purpose of the story it's blue cause blue+red=purple(plus blue is my favorite color and I want it to be blue)  
  
  



	2. Birthright Part Two and Epilogue

Fanfic: Birthright Part   
Disclaimer: AS per usual, not mine. Please don't sue, I don't have much, unless you count my obsession with Gel Rollers(if you've never tried them, do they rock, I keep collecting them I have over 45)  
Category: Mostly A&I and M&M   
  
"What do you mean Isabel? Where is it?" Max asks.  
  
"I have to go get it, stay here. I'll be back." Isabel yells over her shoulder.  
  
"Isabel, wait what's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted." Alex asks her once they reach the jeep.  
  
"In some ways it is, I mean some days I have felt so out of place and all I have wanted is to find out my heritage. On a whole though I was happy here. I was so scared when Max told Liz the truth, I was scared that I was going to lose everything I have. Or worse yet lose my mom and dad. What if the message or whatever is our way home? I know you have thought about it. I don't know if I could leave anyways, especially when you add in the vision I had of myself as an adult." Isabel admits.  
  
"Isabel, It's OK. I know this is all very frightening, I can't begin to imagine what you are going through. You know I'm here for you, and I always will be." Alex says comfortingly.  
  
"I know." Isabel replies softly. They drive to the Evans with a comfortable silence between them.  
  
Meanwhile, at Maria's. "What do you think she meant by that? She didn't seem happy either, I thought she would have been thrilled. I mean after everything you have been through..." Before Maria can babble anymore, or allow herself to stop moving and be quiet Michael catches her mouth in a heated kiss.   
  
"That was to calm you down." Michael mutters under his breath.  
  
"Michael, please not now. I can't deal with this now, can you just hold me for once and not make it about being macho or being a guy." Maria pleads. For once in his life Michael obliges, knowing that this may be his last opportunity to hold her.  
  
All to soon the door reopens and Isabel and Alex enter the room. "You two had better explain, what did you mean by your last statement?" Max asks sternly.  
  
"This is what I meant." Isabel replies holding out her hand. In her palm lay two of the stones that River Dog had given them. She places the two stones down beside the other two orbs and then proceeds to place all of the stones on the coffee table. At first nothing happens, then suddenly the six stones begin to move. At first it is just a gentle rocking, then they begin to roll and emit colors. Soon the stones are swirling in the air and melding together to form a third piece of the puzzle. The third orb, again as before the three pieces are drawn to each other and now form a larger orb, but completed. As if time is frozen the six teens stand there unable to move or speak, but clearly feeling each others presence and emotions. There is also a new feeling entering their thoughts, as if another being has entered their midst. Before any of them do anything a new voice adds itself to their thoughts, "Children, you have found your family, and we have so much to tell you." the voice says.  
  
"Who are you?" Max finds himself saying, but not with words but with his thoughts.  
  
"We are your parents." a new voice answers.  
  
"If you are our parents, why did you take so long to contact us?" Michael demands.  
  
"We waited until you were mature enough to understand what we had to tell you. We knew when you were mature enough you would find the communication device. We needed to know you could handle what we needed to tell you." a third voice answers.   
  
"What is it you have to tell us then?" Isabel asks.  
  
"You already know you aren't from earth. What you don't know is how you ended up there. This message is an explanation. When you were born there was a civil war taking place on our planet. Our home was no longer a safe place for children. So many parents, from both sides of the war, sent their children to earth for safety." the voice says.  
  
"You mena there are others like us?" Max asks.  
  
"Yes, there are many others, all older then you. Your ship was the last to leave, we had no choice, we tried so hard to keep you with us as long as we could. It soon became apparent though that you were not safe. There were almost daily attacks on your lives. We sent your ship out under the cover of darkness, but we were too late. An assassin managed to circumvent our security and stow aboard the ship. His mission was to kill all the children that had escaped the planet. Luckily your servants were able to hide you away and shield you from the man since that time. However the time has come for you to take you rightful position as leaders. Only you three have the power to stop this assassin. Together he cannot stop you. He is dangerous and he will not stop until he finds you. He can become anyone he wants to be, so be careful. He can change his face, his body, but his eyes cannot change for long. Always look at the eyes, they never lie." the voice tells them.  
  
"What do you mean by 'our rightful position'?" Max asks.  
  
"You three are cousins, the children of the three sisters, the princess of our world. You three are all that is left of the royal line. It is your duty to protect the other lost children of our world. Always remember you were loved enough to be given up." the voice answers.  
  
"Always watch the eyes, they will not deceive you." the second voice tells them.  
  
"Follow you heart, do not forget that is the most important thing." the third voice tells them.  
  
"You sound like you are leaving us, wait there is so much we want to know. Please don't leave us." Isabel pleads.  
  
"We must go, there is nothing more we can tell you. When we are needed again we will come again, but this is all we can tell you for now." the first voice answers. As quickly as the stone formed together and the light filled the room, it stopped.   
  
"Can you believe what we just saw?" Max asks Liz once he has regained his composer.  
  
"What? One second the room was enveloped in a bright light the next you are asking if we believe what we saw. It was only a matter of seconds. What happened?" Liz tells him emphatically.  
  
"We found out why we are here, and who we really are." Isabel answers.  
  
"Yeah, turns out the whole Princess Isabel thing is genetic. She really is royality, we all are." Michael says.  
  
"Well come on, what did they tell you? What did you discover?" Maria asks, her eyes betraying her true thoughts.  
  
"You mean did we find a way home? No, not exactly, I am not even sure if there is a home to go to. I mean they didn't say anything, but I could sense it. They told us there was a civil war and that is why we were sent here, along with many others. There is also a threat on our lives, apparently from Nasado, he may be an assassin sent to kill all the children who were sent away. Most importantly he is after the three of us, because we are the last of the royal line." Max says.  
  
"Ok, we are all involved now, whether we want to admit it our not. So how do we A) recognize this assassin and B) protect ourselves?" Liz asks.  
  
"Apparently he is a shape-shifter, which we knew from Hubble. What we didn't know is he cannot hold a form for very long, especially the eyes. What we must remember is not to let our guard down, he is dangerous and we can't forget that." Max answers.  
  
  
  
He had been unable to stop them gathering the orbs together. He thought he would have had more time, time to set his plan in action. He had been waiting for years to make his move, stuck on this planet. Watching. Waiting. Plotting his next move. He had been unable to track the heirs for a very long time, their guardians had hidden them well. The eldest have given away their position, when he saved the girl. He drew attention to them, they thought the worst was over, that the police and the FBI had given up. That may be true, but it was the perfect time for him. By attracting the FBI's attention, they had protected themselves inadvertently. To arrive before now, would have opened himself up to the FBI's scrutiny as well. As it was he had had some trouble in years past, with people probing to deeply. His mission was simple eradicate the lost children and anyone who stood in his way. No one was innocent, even those claiming to be like that woman at the cafe all those years ago, she had been protecting some of the lost children, she had to be stopped. Others never claimed to be innocent, Atherton tried to stop him many times, but the "Indians" really aliens in hiding aided Atherton. Even to the point of sending himself away, after nearly killing him in the sweat. He had shown them all, the power he possessed the day he had returned and finally put a stop to Atherton. He would do the same to these three friends, ordinarily he could have disposed of them quickly, but they were on alert. If only he had gotten the orbs before the heirs had discovered the truth. Even now they do not know the power they possess with the orbs, their true birthright is yet to come. The power they have, it is so strong yet they do not know. All in time, they would grow less and less suspicious as time wore on, he would wait. Perhaps he would go pay his old friend River Dog a visit, find out what he had told the children, obviously they knew him, they had his stones. He would uncover what they knew and in time he would fulfill his destiny.  



End file.
